つながり　(Tsunagari)
by Ktleen
Summary: Basada en los videojuegos Project Zero 1-2 y 3 Naruto Uzumaki amigo de infancia y compañero de trabajo de Sasuke Uchiha, son Ghost Hunter, es por ello deben investigar los extraños sucesos que ocurren en la antigua mansión Uchiha, pero ¿serán capaces de enfrentar el oscuro pasado de sus linajes y liberal las almas de sus antepasados? \SasuNaru\\Ita Dei\
1. Capítulo 1: Encierro

**Hace un tiempo me obsecione con una saga de juegos llamada Project zero, y tras jugarlos varias veces me rondaba esta historia en la cabeza, y pues aqui esta, ah solo para que sepan que esta historia ya esta publicada en otros foros con mi mismo nick obviamente en mi perfil explico dónde y por qué y la razón por la que estoy publicando aqui tambien :)**

* * *

**Tsunagari**

**Prólogo**

En una fría y oscura noche, el destino cruzo un lazo rojo en dos almas que se unirían en un anormal encuentro…o ¿reencuentro?

Uzumaki Naruto, chico cabello rubio, piel tostada, ojos color zafiro y tres adorables marcas en cada mejilla, ha sido amigo de infancia y compañero de trabajo de Uchiha Sasuke, chico cabello negro, ojos azabaches y piel nívea. Desde pequeños les encantaban las leyendas de sus familias relacionadas entre sí, lo que nuestros amigo no sabían era que la relación de sus linajes va mas allá de lo que la conciencia humana puede entender, criados y entrenados juntos en el templo de sus familias, Naruto y Sasuke, deciden convertirse en **Ghost Hunter** (cazadores de fantasmas), una pareja totalmente dispareja, Sasuke un racional convencido en la lógica y la ciencia aunque desde pequeño pudiera ver cosas que los demás no pueden, y Naruto la persona más crédula del mundo convencido de que todo puede existir en este mundo, creyendo que los fantasmas existen, ya que de pequeño puede ver a los espíritus vagabundos al igual que Sasuke….

**Capitulo 1: Encierro**

Esta historia comienza con un extraño suceso que está ocurriendo en una de las mansiones Uchiha, hace más de 100 años que se produce este fenómeno, en el cual más de 50 personas han desaparecido y nuestros amigos decidieron investigar que sucedía…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pareja decidió recolectar información, en la cual descubrieron que hace 50 años fue el último registro de personas desparecidas que fueron dos chicas y extrañamente aun sigue vivo el único testigo de aquel fenómeno.

\- Sasuke, así que iremos a entrevistar a Kiba Inuzuka- leía Naruto en el informe-, apodado el Can por sus vecinos por la cantidad de perros que posee, Anciano de 64 años y único testigo de la desaparición de las dos chicas, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka.

-Dobe cuantas veces, tengo que decir que si, has leído ese informe todo el camino hasta aquí, ¡para ya!

-Vamos Sasuke te amargues seguro de que este caso es un espíritu con un asunto pendiente deci-excitado.

-"_Ya empezó este dobe" –pensó el azabache-_Naruto los espíritus, fantasmas y todas esas cosas en las que crees, no existen, de seguro debe ser un sicópata que se está quedando en la mansión de mi familia, sabes muy bien que está abandonada hace siglos.

-"_Me choca cuando comienza con su súper razonamiento lógico"-_molesto pensaba el rubio_-¡_No puedes estar seguro de eso, teme!- le grite y me adelante para golpear la puerta de nuestro testigo.

-_ Usuratonkashi-_murmuro, Naruto no escucho ya se había adelantado.

El Señor Inuzuka recibió gentilmente a nuestros cazadores, como en todos los demás caso Sasuke inició el interrogatorio con un Naruto algo enfadado.

-Bien señor Inuzuka, ¿podría relatarnos, que sucedió cuando estaba en la mansión junto con sus amigas?-inquirió Sasuke, mientras que Naruto se acercaba al azabache, este solo lo miro y tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa-"_este dobe solo se hace el valiente, pero si son historias de terror su valentía no dura mucho"._

-Por supuesto señor, recuerdo cada detalle como si hubiera pasado ayer, era 20 de Agosto, a las cinco de la tarde…

**Un muchacho de uno 14 años cabello castaño, junto con sus dos amigas de la misma edad, una de cabello rubio y ojos azules y la otra de cabello rosa-rojizo y ojos verdes, se adentraban a la antigua mansión Uchiha.**

**-Chicas mejor no entremos, no me da confianza esta mansión-decía Kiba a sus amigas.**

**-Vamos Kiba no seas cobarde, será divertido ¿no, Sakura?- hablaba la chica rubia.**

**-Por supuesto Ino, además ¿que nos pasara?, no me digas ¿qué crees en fantasmas?-se burlaba Sakura de la cobardía de su amigo.**

**-Claro que no, vamos-avergonzado Kiba camino al interior de la mansión.**

**Los tres amigos entraron en la residencia, la puerta se cerró automáticamente cuando ya estaban dentro, asustándolos.**

**-Kiba, me asustaste, ¿por qué cerraste la puerta tan fuerte?- le alegaba a pelirosa, ya que Kiba fue el último en entrar.**

**-Sakura yo no fui, además la puerta no quiere abrir-respondió mientras trataba de salir de aquella casa. **

**Al darse cuenta que la entrada no se abría, decidieron buscar otra salida, la cual no encontraba por más que recorrían la mansión. Al transcurso de toda la caminata, a Ino se le formaron unas extrañas marcas en sus muñecas y tobillos. **

**-Ya no puedo más, parece que hemos caminado durante semanas- se quejaba Ino mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera el cual marcaba las ocho de la mañana.**

**-Ino las marcas- dijo Kiba señalándole el cuello.**

**-¡Por dios Ino, ahora tienes una en el cuello!, ¿Por qué no amanece?-inquirió Sakura- ya debería haber salido el sol, debemos salir de aquí pronto.**

**-¡Ino! …-grito Kiba mirando fijamente tras de ella al igual que Sakura que dé la impresión quedó perpleja.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ino. **

**Pero al ver la cara de su amigo y la de Sakura sabía que no era nada bueno, miro donde las vistas de ellos estaban clavadas, dándose vuelta se percato que tras ella dos pequeñas niñas con unos kimonos de sacerdotisa la miraban sonrientes y tomándola de las manos se la llevaron, sus amigos no reaccionaron a tiempo para salvar a su amiga.**

**-¡Mierda que está pasando en este lugar!- lloraba desesperada Sakura.**

**-Cálmate – le dijo Kiba tomándola de los hombros – ahora debemos salvar a Ino, ella es tu mejor amiga ¿no?, debes ser fuerte y salvarla.**

**Gracias a las palabras de su amigo, Sakura se armo de valor; así los dos comenzaron a buscar a su amiga, por el camino esas niñas se aparecían constantemente diciendo_: _**

**_-Salgan, huyan, tienen que escapar. Porque los rituales están por comenzar._**

**Lo peor no fue que a Ino la raptaran esas niñas, ni tampoco que se aparecieran constantemente aquellas pequeñas niñas, sino que el cuerpo de Sakura se le fue llenando de tatuajes, y sus ojos se tornaron de un extraño color carmín, al suceder esto las mismas crías que se llevaron a Ino, se llevaron a Sakura.**

**-¡No Sakura!-gritó Kiba, al ver como se llevaban a su amiga, trato de correr para alcanzarla pero se topo con una de esas malditas niñas.**

**-_Viajero… busca sus almas, esa es tu misión, tráelas para libera a sus hermanas de este eterno adiós… - le susurró la pequeña sacerdotisa en el oído antes de desmayarse._**

**-**Al despertar me encontraba en mi habitación, acostado en la cama a la misma hora y el mismo día en el cual debería haber entrado con mis amigas en la mansión, luego me enteré que ellas habían desaparecido.-terminó de contar el señor Inuzuka.

-Gracias Señor Inuzuka por su historia, nos retiramos-dijo Sasuke tomando a Naruto para que se levantara y saliera de la casa-"_No puedo creer lo que me contó, aunque algo me intriga sobre todo lo de las marcas, pero con Naruto así no podremos investigar mucho"- _pensó el azabache al ver la cara de pánico que tenía el rubio, por lo que Sasuke prefirió calmar primero a su compañero, llevándolo a un parque cercano.

-"_Como lo pensé en esa casa hay un fantasma atrapado, debo liberarlo pero…esa historia"-_pensaba Naruto- Sasuke, yo…-comenzó a hablar alzando su rostro para ver a su compañero.

-Naruto por fin reaccionas- dijo con alivio Sasuke, el cual tenía su rostro a unos escasos centímetros del rostro del rubio - has estado pensativo por media hora, me tenías preocupado.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahh! -gritó Naruto, apartándose de su compañero, ruborizándose.

-¿Qué te pasa dobe?, casi me dejas sordo- decía molesto el moreno.

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo, que hacías tan cerca de mí, después de ese "accidente" dejamos en claro que no estaríamos tan cerca- le reprochó el rubio.

-Naruto eso paso cuando teníamos diez años, y no recuerdo haber acordado nada contigo, además fue sólo un beso accidental- decía Sasuke restándole importancia al asunto.

-Si un beso accidental, delante de toda nuestra familia- seguía reprochando el ojiazul.

-Naruto ya para, ahora no es el momento de discutir, debemos averiguar que sucede en la mansión Uchiha- digo parándose, porque se encontraban sentados en una banca, en el parque-"_Nunca hubiera pensado que ese beso lo dejaría traumado, hubiera sido mejor no habérselo dado y menos hacerlo parecer un accidente"- pensó el Uchiha desanimado._

-Sasuke sobre lo de la mansión, por qué no lo dejamos para después ¿sí?- Pidió Naruto, con una sonrisa zorruna que dejaba a Sasuke sin aliento-"_de seguro me dice que si"-pensó_.

-"_Mierda sabe muy bien que odio esa sonrisa cuando trata de pedirme cosa, ya que no puedo negarme"- _Usuratonkashi no me digas que te dio miedo la historia de ese viejo loco.

_-_Pues si, me dio miedo y qué, así que si quieres ir ve tu solo- enojado por no haber logrado lo que quería, comenzó a caminar para alegarse de su compañero.

-A no, tu vienes conmigo zorro cobarde de esta no te escapas-dijo tomando al rubio como un saco de papas.

Así los dos llegaron a la entrada de la mansión Uchiha, haciéndoseles difícil entrar, porque Naruto no paraba de moverse, pero Sasuke se las arregló para entrar con el rubio a cuestas. Una vez dentro, ocurrió lo mismo que el anciano había relatado, la puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe. Naruto desesperado trato de abrirla, mientras que Sasuke se fijaba en el interior de la mansión, la cual, se encontraba iluminada con unas pocas velas encendidas en los pequeños candelabros de la pared, por lo que le daba un aspecto terrorífico y espectral.

-Deja de hacer fuerza dobe, mejor vamos, busquemos otra salida- propuso Sasuke.

-Estás loco, quieres que nos pase lo mismo que le sucedió a las chicas, yo prefiero quedarme aquí si quieres ve tú solo- replico el rubio alterado.

-No seas cobarde, esta mansión ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones, me sé los planos de memoria, vamos- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras estiraba su mano para que Naruto la tomara.

-No gracias, vete yo me quedo- puntualizó.

-Como quieras, Usuratonkashi miedoso- finalizó el azabache alejándose de su compañero.

-"_Ese teme como se le ocurre dejarme solo es un…"-_pensaba Naruto, pero quedo en blanco cuando se fijo que de una de las paredes aparecía una pequeña niña vestida con un kimono de sacerdotisa y lo miraba sonriente, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia Sasuke.

-Vale la pena, creo que los que vendrías punto máximo es de chorro.

-Cállate y mejor busquemos luego una salida, no quiero estar más aquí-dijo aferrándose al brazo del moreno.

-Sasuke pensó que sonriéndole se calmaría pero al voltear la cabeza se fijo que detrás de ellos los seguía una pequeña niña vestida de kimono- tienes razón debemos salir de aquí pronto…

* * *

Espero que les haya interesado, y dejen algun comentario o ademas de que esta historia esta en version sasusaku tambien, bueno la mayoria de mis historias estan en dos versiones, sin mas mil besotes y abrazotes a quienes leyerony para los quedejan rewien sepan que siempre los respondo aunque sea para agradecer.


	2. Capítulo 2: Diarios, marcas y Rituales

**Capitulo 2: Diarios, marcas y Rituales**

Sasuke y Naruto recorrieron la mansión de arriba abajo y no encontraban ninguna salida…

-Sasuke, ¿no que te sabias lo planos de memoria?-le replicaba molesto el rubio.

-No molestes, lo que ocurre en esta casa no permite que salgamos, además…-no completo lo que iba a decir, solo volteo la cabeza para ver como cuatro de esas sacerdotisas, desaparecían.

-Sasuke, mira- dijo el kitsune apuntando hacia una habitación iluminada, era extraño desde que comenzaron a recorrer el lugar no había ninguna habitación iluminada.

Se dirigieron a la habitación para ver que se podría encontrar allí, lo primero que vieron fue una figura difusa de una ¿mujer? con un kimono blanco, el cabello largo y rubio, estaba sollozando apoyando su cabeza en la pequeña mesa de centro.

-Fa...fa… ¡fantasma!- grito el rubio temblando de miedo, haciendo desaparecer aquella figura espectral.

-Naruto, cálmate- le pedía, el azabache al ver que por una de las paredes se asomaba la cabeza de una de esas malditas niñas.

-Lo siento Sasuke, es que me lleve una gran impresión- se disculpaba el rubio por la reacción que tuvo.

-Naruto, mira en la mesa, hay unos libros- Sasuke tomando uno al azar leyó el titulo- Diario del monje.

-¿Diario de la doncella?- inquirió algo extrañado el rubio leyendo el título del otro libro-esto me hace pensar en una historia que nos contaba Tsunade-obachan- puntualizó.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo, Naruto- refutó, colocándose frente al kitsune para verlo a los ojos pero, éste se encontraba con una cara de horror al borde del pánico-¿Qué sucede?, Naruto…

Pero el rubio no tenia para que contestar, al voltearse, vio a dos espectros uno lleno de tatuajes y ojos carmín; el otro cubierto de sangre y con marcas en sus tobillos, muñecas y cuello, que aparentaban marcas de sogas. Sasuke instintivamente actuó abrazando a Naruto, para protegerlo de esos espíritus, ya que el kitsune era muy susceptible a ser poseído.

-Naruto cálmate- pedía desesperado el azabache, al sentir como temblaba el cuerpo de su amigo, pero lo que rebalsó el poco autocontrol de Naruto fue la advertencia de aquellas almas, que retumbaron en su cabeza.

-Salgan, huyan, tienen que escapar. Porque los rituales están por comenzar- sentenciaron las ánimas, desapareciendo, dejando a Naruto con crisis de pánico.

-No…no… ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!...¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh¡-gritaba el rubio.

-¡Mierda!, tranquilízate- trataba apaciguar a su amigo y mantenerse tranquilo él a la vez, pero la suerte no estaba de su parte desde que entraron es esa maldita mansión, al ver al rededor en busca de algo para calmar a su compañero, se halló con la mirada de dos sacerdotisas, que miraron a Sasuke y luego apuntaron a Naruto dándole a entender que el sería el primero.

-¡Cállate de una vez!-grito el moreno al borde de la desesperación al ver como esas crías se acercaban y no halló mejor forma de apaciguar al rubio que callándolo de un solo beso, las niñas al ver esto desaparecieron.

Al separarse, Naruto lo miro fijamente a los ojos ruborizándose hasta las orejas, lo que provoco que el azabache también se ruborizara, aunque a este no se le notara.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-pregunto el kitsune aun sin poder reaccionar bien, ya que ese beso le hizo sentir nuevamente aquel sentimiento que de cuando se besaron por equivocación.

-No te creas mucho, solo lo hice ya que no te callabas-refutó Sasuke controlando las ganas de besar nuevamente a su amigo-mejor olvídalo y leamos esto-mostrándole los libros.

Naruto comenzó a leer el "Diario de la doncella" por el contrario Sasuke el "Diario del monje".

**Diario de a doncella**

Las doncellas me dieron este libro para escribir mis sentimientos pero no se que podría escribir, ya que mañana será el ritual, Itachi me dijo que estaría presente por ser el mío primero. No quiero morir. No quiero hacer ese maldito ritual.

Solo deseo estar con Itachi para siempre, vivir con él, estar a su lado; ¿Por qué?, porque los Uzumaki tenemos que realizar el ritual del estrangulamiento, no, no lo quiero hacer…

Itachi propuso fugarnos, por el hecho que no soportaría verme morir, podremos ser felices…

No puede ser, mi ritual está comenzando, nuestra huida fue impedida por esas malditas aprendices de sacerdotisas. Estoy a punto de morir frente a los ojos de mi amado, que por fin, me dijo que me amaba y yo…yo no se lo pude decir, quiero que él lo sepa, las doncellas están en mi puerta vienen a recogerme para el ritual, por lo menos podré verlo antes de morir….

**Diario del monje**

No tengo nada más que hacer que datar algo de mis memorias, por si alguien que lea estas hojas pare esto, en mi mente solo ronda la idea que mañana tendré que ver morir a Deidara, solo por ese estúpido ritual del empalamiento, no dejare que muera, es la única persona que he amado no renunciare a ser feliz, por ello le propuse que nos escapáramos, aceptó enseguida.

¿Acaso el destino es tan cruel?, todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera sido por esas malditas niñas que nos descubrieron y se llevaron a Deidara a la fuerza sin que me pudiera responder, le confesé mis sentimiento y no pudo contestarme, aunque sé que siente lo mismo que yo, necesito oírlo de sus labios.

Esos monjes vienen a buscarme, esta es la primera vez en mi vida que odio ser un Uchiha…

La terminar de leer los libros se miraron simultáneamente, los dos querían hablar pero las palabras no salían, pero quien rompió el silencio fue el azabache.

-Naruto ¿conoces a un tal Deidara?-inquirió rogando que dijera no.

-Eh…si es famosa la leyenda de la doncella Deidara pero, es algo diferente como la que aparece en este libro ya que Uzumaki Deidara, murió de angustia, al enterarse que su amado había perecido en un trágico accidente y no haberle podido confesar sus sentimientos-pensativo inquirió antes de que Sasuke hablara-y tú ¿conoce a Itachi?

-Por supuesto lo cierto es que su historia, es exactamente igual que la de Deidara-frunciendo el ceño, continuó-lo que no puedo comprender, es el cómo nuestras familias están unidas esto va más allá de la lógica.

-Lo mismo pienso pero, sabes de que van esos rituales que menciona el escrito-preguntó extrañado-sabía que en mi familia en ese tiempo se hacían sacrificios, pero en los registros familiares nunca he leído de sacrificios humanos.

-Ni yo, debemos buscar algún registro de los rituales puede que estén el la biblioteca o en el santuario-dijo convencido.

-EL ¿santuario?... ¿dónde está?, ya hemos recorrido esta mansión como tres veces y no lo he visto-decía desorientado el rubio.

-Veras, está en el tercer piso, solo hemos recorrido la planta baja-afirmaba Sasuke abriendo la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero tras esta se hallaba una de esas malditas mocosas.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhh Cry Naruto-al momento ESE atravesó sea fugazmente.

Sasuke estaba impactado sin poder reaccionar, vio como su amigo se desplomaba en el suelo mientras esa niña espectral desaparecía con una sonrisa maquiavélica, estático se quedó contemplando el cuerpo de Naruto sin saber qué hacer, de a poco se fue acercando al rubio, las posibilidades eran dos o lo habían poseído o estaba en algún trance, pero sus conjeturas se fueron al traste cundo vio que en el cuello y muñecas de "su" rubio aparecían y desaparecían unas marcas de sogas, velozmente abrazó el cuerpo de Naruto lleno de angustia y miedo frente al pensamiento de perderlo.

Lentamente el ribio abrió los ojos encontrándose en los brazos de su compañero.

-Sas…Sasuke- lo llamó, ante esto el azabache apretó el agarre de sus brazos-Sasuke no puedo respirar, suéltame-le pedía.

-Lo siento es solo que…-no sabía que decir, se sentía tan aliviado al no ver las marcas en su cuerpo.

\- Sasuke ya no importa, pero creo más o menos de que van los rituales porque vi…-decía Naruto con la vista fija al suelo.

-¿Viste?, ¿qué viste?-inquirió el azabache tenso.

-Vi a una persona, rubia de cabellos largos, acostada en una especie de mesa redonda atada de pies, manos y cuellos cubierta de sangre…-su voz cada vez se hacía más baja-…luego me vi yo atado en esa cosa y esas niñas tiraban las cuerdas-una lagrima caía de sus ojos, la cual no paso desapercibida por el moreno.

-Debemos salir de aquí y pronto- sentenció Sasuke levantándose y ayudando a Naruto de paso, pero cuando el rubio iba a dar el primer paso cayó sin previo aviso- ¡Naruto!-alcanzándolo a agarrar antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

-¡Mis pies Sasuke, mis pies no los siento!-decía mientras se sacaba los zapatos y calcetines para ver que pasaba y allí estaban esas malditas marcas de soga en sus dos tobillos.

Sin decir nada, Sasuke le colocó nuevamente los zapatos y lo cargo en brazos, para escapar de una vez por todas de esa mansión…

Vagaron nuevamente por la mansión buscando el santuario, Naruto ya podía caminar aunque esas marcas aun estaban en sus tobillos. Sasuke encontró la puerta secreta que llevaba al santuario, los dos entraron en silencio, como lo habían hecho durante todo el trayecto, dentro del santuario se hallaba un altar levantado a Samhain (Dios de la muerte y guardián del la puerta del mal) frente al altar se hallaban dos libros, los cuales sin dudar los chicos tomaron uno cada uno y comenzaron a leer para luego intercambiárselos.

**Ritual del estrangulamiento**

Se debe ahorcar a una sacerdotisa o doncella de la cabeza y extremidades tanto superiores como inferiores, este acto debe ser ejecutado por las aprendices de doncella, lo primordial es que la doncella haya estado aislada del mundo exterior durante 3660 días exactos (10 años y 10 días) siendo acompañada solamente por las aprendices y aquel que deba realizar el ritual del empalamiento. Después la soga empleada se atará a la llamada puerta del infierno, donde descansan los cuerpos de los monjes tatuados para que la oscuridad y dolor no pase de la puerta y se desate en el mundo. Este ritual fallará si la cuerda se rompe antes de colocarla en la puerta o si la doncella no abandona todo sentimiento antes de su muerte, si esto sucede se debe arrogar su cuerpo al río Estigia para que se purifique, y realizar un nuevo ritual.1

**Ritual del empalamiento** **y ****la llamada del tatuaje**

Los monjes tatuados son chicos que han pasado por el sufrimiento de perder a la persona más importante para ellos, por esto aquel monje debe enamorarse de la doncella del ritual del estrangulamiento, para así verla morir en el proceso del ritual el cual lo llenará de dolor el cual tatuará su cuerpo.

Una vez tatuado, el monje baja a la cámara de las agujas donde es clavado con estacas al suelo o la pared. Allí, con el tatuaje bien extendido, permanecen en un sueño eterno jamás interrumpido, siempre oyendo los cantos de las aprendices a sacerdotisas.

Todo esto tiene una finalidad principal, que es que aquella gente que ha sufrido como ellos, puedan entregarles su dolor el cual se formara en otra parte del tatuaje, traspasando su dolor al sacerdote tatuado; así estas personas queda liberada de su tormento, para continuar viviendo.

Si el tatuaje se grabase en los ojos del monje, todo el dolor que le había sido entregado se transformaría en odio, el cual iría ascendiendo desde el fondo del abismo hasta expenderse por todo el mundo envolviéndolo en un miasma de miedo y desgracia.

Para que esto no ocurra, ese cuerpo debe ser destruido hasta que no queden cenizas para que su dolor no alcance a los demás. Para luego repetir el ritual nuevamente.2

Inmediatamente después de terminar de leer los libros los dos chicos sabían que sino averiguaban que paso después del ritual, liberando las almas de sus ancestros de paso, terminarían igual que las demás personas que entraron en la mansión.

-Sasuke…-decía bajito Naruto- debemos encontrar la puerta y la cámara que dice este libro si no lo hacemos…-no pudo continuar.

-Lo sé,-le dijo tomándole la mano para infundirle valor- vamos de seguro debe estar en el sótano, allí hay una especie de trampilla- el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

Los chicos bajaron hasta el sótano, en este solo encontraron pilas de cajas amontonadas y nada que pareciera una trampilla, hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta que en una parte el piso el color era tenuemente más claro.

\- Sasuke mira la encontré-decía emocionado, abriendo una pequeña puerta que estaba en el suelo.

-Ten cuidado no te vayas a caer-decía acercándose a su compañero, cuando estaba tras él, vio como cuatro de esas niñas salían de la trampilla atravesando al rubio.

\- ¡Naruto!- gritó mientras alcanzaba a tomarlo antes de que cayera en la trampilla.

Pero no se dio cuenta que esas niñas estaban tras él, cuando por fin sintió sus presencias era demasiado tarde, como a Naruto lo atravesaron haciéndolos caer por la trampilla dejándolos en una especie de trance…

1 wiki / Project_Zero_% 28videojuego% 29

2 wiki/Project_Zero_3: _The_Tormented


	3. Capítulo 3: Almas, promesa, destino

**Capitulo 3: Almas, promesa, destino**

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba un blondo incorporándose.

-¡Entiendan por favor; amo a Itachi!-gritaba un rubio cabellos largos, a unos sacerdotes que lo arrastraban por los pasillos.

-¡Deidara!-sorprendido dijo el kitsune, al ver como aquellos sacerdotes metían al chico a la habitación.

-¡Por favor déjenme salir!-pedía su ancestro -debo decirle a Itachi que lo amo; por favor-lloraba desesperado mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

-De…Deidara -Naruto trataba de salir del shock, se acercó lentamente a la figura sollozante pero cuando su mano tocó el hombro de este, una especie de luz lo alejó, cegándolo por unos instantes…

Cuando por fin pudo ver, estaba parado frente a aquella especie de rueda, Deidara estaba atado por cuerda de sus manos, pies y cuello, lo diferente esta vez de esta visión eran algunas personas, allí se encontraba un azabache el cual lloraba desesperado, siendo sujetado por dos monjes de los brazos y uno que le tomaba la cabeza para que mirara hacia la rueda.

-¡Paren, por favor! ¡Dei, te amo! ¡Siempre estaremos juntos! ¡No me dejes! -sollozaba Itachi mientras su cuerpo se cubría de unas extrañas marcas, y los monjes lo arrastraban hacia unas escaleras.

Antes de que el blondo pudiera reaccionar, el escenario cambio drásticamente, ya no estaba en aquella lúgubre habitación de tortura, sino en una cueva donde un río fluía, el cuerpo del Kitsune se movía por sí solo, caminando junto a la corriente de río llegando así a la orilla del mar. Donde una barca se mecía con el oleaje, Naruto se dirigía hacia la barcaza, mientras escuchaba una y otra vez una nana mezclada con una voz masculina que decía:

_**\- "Busca mi alma. Seamos felices, donde el dolor no nos alcanzará jamás."**_

Antes de poder jugar a lo sobresaltó barco despierta ...

Un azabache al mismo tiempo tenía una visión del pasado, este se encontraba en el momento justo cuando Deidara dejo de respirar y el cuerpo de su ancestro se cubría de aquellas marcas siendo arrastrado hacia las escaleras.

-¡Suéltenme él aún respira! ¡Él aún respira! -gritaba Itachi, mientras una canción de cuna se escuchaba desde el fondo de las escaleras.

A la mitad del camino su ancestro dejo de gritar sumiéndose en un sueño profundo, bajaron y bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a una gran cueva, con una enorme puerta en el fondo, está estaba ataviada de personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, empalados a murallas y piso con sus cuerpos tatuados y sumidos en un sueño profundo.

Cuando los monjes dejaron el cuerpo del azabache en el piso, este despertó.

-¡Deidara! ¡Deidara! ¡Búscame, sal de la oscuridad, ven a mí! -gritaba mientras luchaba contra los sacerdotes, que lo sujetaban al suelo.

La nana se hizo más fuerte, y de la nada aparecieron cuatro aprendices de sacerdotisa que llevaban unas estacas, el canto fue apaciguando a Itachi, por lo que las pequeñas niñas lo más rápido que pudieron clavaron sus extremidades al suelo.

Sasuke impactado por todo, solo miraba la figura del azabache, pero cuando los mojes y las aprendices dejaban la cueva, el durmiente abrió sus ojos, mostrando un extraño color carmín, sin previo aviso su ancestro se incorporó sumiendo la cueva en una oscuridad total.

En aquella penumbra solo se podía divisar una tenue luz y el sonido del mar, Sasuke camino sin rumbo escuchando una y otra vez una voz que decía:

\- _**"Duele, tengo miedo. No puedo ver, ¿Dónde estás?"**_

… Una luz de pronto segó a Sasuke, despertándolo del trance al mismo tiempo que Naruto.

Los primero que notaron fue estar en una cueva y en el fondo una enorme puerta color carmín.

-Naruto, tu cuello –decía algo temeroso el azabache, al ver la marca de soga.

Pero el rubio no decía nada, solo lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? ¡Por favor di algo!-apremiaba el Uchiha apretando los hombros de su compañero.

-Sasuke, tu…-comenzó decir mientras tocaba su rostro- tu cara, tus ojos.

Sin decir nada el azabache se descubrió el torso, viendo por sí mismo las marcas que seguramente estaban por todo su cuerpo, de repente sintió algo líquido que corría por sus manos, era sangre.

-No te preocupes, no me duele- dijo tratando de tranquilizar la angustia del Kitsune- vamos debemos salir de aquí.

-Sasuke debemos cruzar esa puerta y llegar al mar. -decía esperanzado.

-Naruto, lo sé pero antes debemos encontrar a Deidara, esta perdido en la oscuridad, sin él tendremos el mismo fin que las demás parejas–decía el azabache acercándose al blondo.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-inquirió el rubio.

-No, por eso quiero que sepas que todas aquellas veces en las que arruine tus citas, te obligaba a ir de vacaciones conmigo y aquel beso, aquel maravilloso beso, no fueron ni accidentes, ni casualidades-confesó el Uchiha mientras abrazaba al rubio- todo lo hice porque desde pequeños te he amado, nunca te lo dije y no pensaba decírtelo por miedo a perder la amistad que tenemos, pero no quiero cometer el mismo error que Deidara.

-¡Oh! Sasuke yo también te…-justo en ese instante dos aprendices tomaron a Naruto, amarrándolo con sogas donde mismo tenia las marcas elevándolo del suelo.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenlo!-gritaba el azabache.

De pronto una niebla oscura envolvió el cuerpo del rubio, el cual tomo la apariencia de Deidara.

-¡Itachi, ayúdame! ¡Duele! ¡Esta oscuro!-sollozaba.

Sasuke corrió hacia Deidara tratando de soltar las cuerdas que lo mantenían prisionero, pero estas apretaban cada vez con más fuerza la piel del rubio.

-La puerta –susurró el azabache al ver que sus intentos eran en vano.

Abalanzándose hacia está, empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Detente, no debes continuar. La maldad mora tras ese umbral-decían las sacerdotisas que al percatarse de lo que hacia Sasuke, soltaron a Deidara para detener al azabache.

Antes que las niñas llegaran junto al moreno la puerta cedió, abriéndose de par en par llenando la habitación de oscuridad. Al dispersarse las doncellas y Sasuke habían desaparecido, en el suelo se hallaba Deidara aun atado a las sogas, y en el umbral de la puerta, estaba Itachi que miraba fijamente al rubio, mientras caminaba hacia él.

Lentamente el azabache quito las sogas del cuerpo de su amado, lo tomo en brazos y camino con él a través de la puerta siguiendo un rio, que desembocaba al mar.

Al llegar a la orilla, donde una barcaza esperaba a los amantes, Deidara abrió sus ojos, Itachi con cuidado lo depositó dentro, una vez que el azabache estuvo sentado al lado del rubio este último dijo:

-Por fin te encontré. Te amo.

-Estaremos juntos por la eternidad. Te amo -sentenció Itachi abrazando al rubio, sumergiéndose en un sueño profundo a la vez que un lazo rojo unía sus almas.

...

Las olas del mar mecían la barca, donde un rubio despertaba lentamente. Cuando por fin pudo centrar sus pensamientos y todo lo sucedido trato de levantarse, pero algo se lo impedía.

-No te Muevas, que es decisión muy querido abrazándolo un chorro de manera que las caras eran suspensiones pulgadas.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó el rubio nervioso por la cercanía.

-No lo sé, de lo único que estoy seguro es que liberamos a nuestros ancestros- decía Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué paso? A todo esto ¿cómo volveremos?-cuestionaba.

-No lo sé. Lo único que quiero saber es una cosa- dijo el azabache a cercándose a la oreja del rubio- quiero saber que sentimientos tienes hacia mí.

-Sasuke, sin embargo, odioso, arrogante, escéptico de que NIEGO que ver con claridad, citas erróneas arruinaste, me obligabas vacacionar a usted, pero lo quiero del solitario Una vez que este Naruto-DIJO Sonriendo.

\- Y eso ¿qué sería?-pregunto algo temeroso por la respuesta.

-Que me beses, ya que te amo grandísimo idiota.

Sin más los dos se besaron. Al terminar el beso y abrir sus ojos ya se hallaron en la entrada de la mansión, de la cual salían pequeñas luces, como luciérnagas, hacia el cielo. Eran las almas de todas aquellas parejas que el ritual separo.

Sin decir nada la pareja se tomo de la mano alejándose de la mansión, mientras caminaban no notaron que sus dedos meñiques estaban atados por un lazo rojo, el mismo que unió para siempre las almas de sus ancestros.

Fin


End file.
